


Body Love

by Carylfan84



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carylfan84/pseuds/Carylfan84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol's body is a wonder.</p>
<p>Written in the span of time it took to listen to Mary Lambert's Body Love once through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Love

He traced the lines of her stretch marks, the scars she treasured. Those beautiful lines that told the story of nine long months of anticipation and wanting. She didn’t fear rejection in his movement. Quite the opposite. There was a reverence in the light touch of calloused fingertips on these shiny fractures.

Ed had thought them ugly. He complained during her entire pregnancy that Sophia was ruining her body. Making her “unfuckable” in his own bitter words.

Daryl obsessively worshiped them like he could trace these lines back to the beginning of time. Back to a place of emptiness and fullness, where light fell in love with darkness, and the resulting bang made the universe. Each kiss to the skin a whispered prayer. He touched her imperfections like he was counting the beads of a japa mala.

Her body was the lightening. The sound of his kiss the following thunder.


End file.
